<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Relax by craterdork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595323">Just Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdork/pseuds/craterdork'>craterdork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bed-Wetting, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Injury Recovery, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omorashi, Physical Disability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Small Penis, Somnophilia, Uncircumcised Penis, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdork/pseuds/craterdork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's always had a bed-wetting problem since semi-recovery from everything in Neibolt. Richie doesn't think it's an issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie's eyes shot open as he felt a wet heat spreading over his thigh. He and Eddie always cuddled loosely like this, and sure, Eddie had a notorious bladder issue, but that had never resulted in... this.</p><p>It had been a great night. Richie and Eddie finally made out for the first time-a step in their relationship that wasn't quite planned but neither was upset about... it had been a long time coming. Rich's glasses were forgotten on his face as the two had eventually fallen asleep, but now? As he turned his head, he squinted at the clock by his bed and read the time. 3:54 AM. He opened his mouth to talk Eddie awake, but no words were willing to come out. In the end, he had three options. He could try and fall back asleep and pretend he didn't notice anything until the morning. He could wake Eddie up and help him clean up this mess. Or... he could take advantage of the situation and <em>then</em> pretend he didn't notice anything until morning. The fact that the latter idea even came to mind made Richie visibly cringe, but his hands were already speaking for themselves, reaching down to grip Eddie's ass and give a squeeze. His pants were <em>soaked</em>. It was then Richie's cock's turn to speak for itself, basking in the wet heat that was his boyfriend's piss stirring it awake into an embarrassingly hard erection.</p><p>"F-fuck, Eds." He murmured, unable to keep his mouth shut per usual. The smaller-framed boy only hummed, curling his toes in his socks.</p><p>"'Mere," Rich cooed, pulling Eddie in closer to himself after shifting around to tug the elastic of his boxers down and free his cock. All that was left was the thin, soaked fabric of Eddie's own briefs separating their-<em>both</em>-erect cocks. What was he to do now? Tozier just awkwardly shifted his hips, eyes shutting as he zoned in on the blissful squelching sounds that were coming from between them. Before getting into the rhythm, Rich slowly picked up Eddie's sleep-heavy body and slotted himself between his legs, too guilty for doing this while he was sleeping to remove Eddie's briefs and soil his dignity any more than it'd already been by now.</p><p>Richie's fingers wrapped around Eddie's squishy pale thighs, peeling them apart and right hand wandering to grip at his prick. Richie whined as he noticed how... small Eddie was, how muscular and hairy he was, especially the little happy-trail from his navel down to under his briefs.</p><p>"Eddie..." He moaned, gripping his own shaft in his left hand to pull back his foreskin, frowning at the feeling of the piss between them growing cold. Without much of a second thought, Rich let out an awkward, stuttery, but hot stream of piss down between Eddie's legs-directly onto his boyfriend's already piss-soiled underwear. His dull blue eyes scanned over Eddie's face, watching it contort in its sleepfulness.</p><p>"Yea, Pretty Boy, take my hot piss all over you," Richie moaned, starting to lose control of his conscious morality, "such a pretty little fuck." As his stream came to an end, Richie stroked his cock viciously, thumb barely caressing the underside print of Eddie's dick. He watched in awe as Eds squirmed and eventually spurts of cum began to fill up the area above the tip of his cock. Holy shit-his boyfriend was <em>cumming</em>-because of him. With only a moan of approval, Richie shut his eyes as ropes of cum began to cream all up Eddie's front. His insides felt so twisted up and pleasured, and only after did a tiny drop of guilt begin to show through the pleasure.</p><p>After coming down from the high, he huffed. Poor Eddie had just had his body used and... was going to wake up humiliated for wetting the bed. Richie frowned and ran a hand up the boy's shirt, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. Thankfully neither of them had been wearing anything but underwear, making it easy for Rich to remove any evidence of this becoming sexual... and once that was said and done and Tozier put a new pair of boxers on, it was time to wake the poor boy up.</p><p>"Eds... Eds, wake up." Richie whispered, giving him a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. The man's beautiful doe eyes slowly blinked open, a gasp following, and hands coming up to cover his face.</p><p>"No, no, no! Not again," Eddie cried, curling up and turning over to bury his face in the pillow nearby.</p><p>"Pssst, hey, hey. Relax, Eddie, it was an accident. You're beautiful, come here. Let me clean you up..."</p><p>"I don't want to be helped-"</p><p>"But you need to, honey."</p><p>Eddie huffed and swallowed hard, shaking his head. "I'll take care of my clothes. I think-I think I had a wet dream or something and I-I don't want you to clean my underwear." He reached over for the crutches leaning on the wall on the opposite side of the bed.</p><p>"Hey," Richie started, happy when that got his boyfriend to stop, "I love you. Let me help you." He assured, and Kaspbrak finally gave in, resting down on the bed reluctantly and clenching his jaw. Tozier sat up and made his way around the bed, helping his man up into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. "Baby boy, just sit still, I'll take good care of you."</p><p>Eddie bit his lip and watched Richie leave the room for a moment to probably pluck their sheets off the bed and get new clothes. As he sat on the counter, he cackled under his breath. That had all gone perfectly-just as planned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>